<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gorilla Grip Bussy by MilkywayPimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074979">Gorilla Grip Bussy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkywayPimp/pseuds/MilkywayPimp'>MilkywayPimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crack treated seriously [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Riding, Smut, Smut and Crack, This Is STUPID, Top Hank Anderson, somewhere between take it seriously and dont take it seriously at all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkywayPimp/pseuds/MilkywayPimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of dishes clanging together stopped, the sink water was turned off, and the perplexing and arousing question was purposed from the android. </p><p>“Hank?”</p><p>“Yeah, Con?”</p><p>“Would you mind brutally penetrating me with your big horse cock?”</p><p>“Huh?”<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Or, Connor and Hank have sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crack treated seriously [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gorilla Grip Bussy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's a very fine line between crackfic and seriousfic and i like to dance that line repeatedly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  It was a quiet afternoon, Hank sitting on the couch and watching the basketball game or baseball game or whatever the fuck middle-aged men watch on TV, while Connor was in the kitchen cleaning (as per usual.)</p><p>  The sound of dishes clanging together stopped, the sink water was turned off, and the perplexing and arousing question was purposed from the android.</p><p>  “Hank?”</p><p>  “Yeah, Con?”</p><p>  “Would you mind brutally penetrating me with your big horse cock?”</p><p>  “Huh?”</p><p>  The cop bastard wasn’t entirely sure he heard the android bastard correctly. No way those words left Connor’s mouth, right? Connor the android sent by Cyberlife? No. He wouldn’t say that. Prim and proper Connie who liked to wear suits even after his deviancy wouldn’t have spontaneously decided that he wanted to be fucked by Hank Anderson.</p><p>  “I said,” Connor started, coming into the living room to face Hank, “Would you mind brutally penetrating me with your big horse cock? It’s entirely fine if you would prefer not to.”</p><p>  Hank stared at the android long and hard, trying to decipher whether or not this was Connor’s idea of a joke. His sense of humor had been growing in the past two months, thanks to the rampant binge-watching of old sitcoms like Golden Girls, How I Met Your Mother, and Everybody Hates Chris.</p><p>  Connor stood there expectantly, his face blank and his hands folded in front of him neatly as he awaited an answer. Hank’s heart rate increased and his mouth lost all moisture.</p><p>  The human swallowed hard. “Uh. Fuck it. Sure! Let’s fuck.”</p><p>  And everything went uphill from there. Connor practically threw himself onto Hank, hastily kissing. His inexperience was apparent but Hank didn’t mind all that much. The lil robo-twink was sexy no matter what. Even if he did bite the lieutenant’s tongue hard enough to draw blood.</p><p>  Their hands roamed each other’s bodies as if they hadn’t had felt anything in years. Hank felt Connors surprisingly soft body, smooth with synthetic skin. His favorite part of the android was his ass. Plump, pliant, and oh-so round. Connor got mad cake.</p><p>  Hank began breathing harder and so did Connor, for some reason. The android rushed to unbutton his dress shirt, throwing it haphazardly behind him before roughly meeting Hank for another breathtakingly messy kiss. Sneaky hands trailed down Hank’s beautifully chubby stomach and down to his sweatpants, going underneath the waistband to palm at his boxer covered hard-on.</p><p>  The human groaned and Connor clamped onto an exposed part of his neck, sucking hard and leaving a dark hickey.</p><p>  “Mm, Hank,” Connor whined like he was the one being palmed, “Your horse dick feels so big. I can’t wait to feel it in my insides while I ride you. Are you excited to put your tree trunk penis into my perfectly designed little hole?”</p><p>  Hank slapped Connor’s ass. “Yes, baby. I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’re going to feel my dick in your guts for days after, no matter how well your automatic systems clean you out.”</p><p>  Connor got off of Hank’s lap in order to yank his jeans down, revealing that he was not wearing underwear. If Hank wasn’t hard yet then he definitely was now.</p><p>  Hank quickly shoved off his sweatpants and boxers, letting his huge-ass dick spring free. The android licked his lips as he stared at the humongous appendage. Now that was a proper</p><p>  <strong><em>C O C K</em></strong></p><p>  Connor ain’t ever seen a real dick that big before (he’s never seen anyone’s dick before technically, but he <em>has</em> watched porn.) It was approximately 8 and 2/5 inches long, the perfect length for pistoning in and out of the android with excellent precision.</p><p>  Connor repositioned himself on Hank’s lap, kissing the human once more before staring deep into his eyes as he lined the dick up with his slick entrance. Being an android meant prep was of no importance, to both his and Hank’s pleasure. The tip barely nudged inside him and he moaned while Hank bit his bottom lip.</p><p>  “Do- do you feel that, Lieutenant?” Connor asked breathlessly, “Do you feel how wet I am for you?”</p><p>  Hank growled in response, grabbing Connor’s hips and thrusting him down. This caused a long wanton moan to spill from Connor’s lips.</p><p>  The human basked in the amazing feeling of the tight heat surrounding his dick as he waited a few unneeded moments for Connor to get used to the feeling. The android didn’t sit still for long, adjusting his legs so he could bounce up and down.</p><p>  “God damn, Connor,” Hank grunted out, “You got that gorilla grip bussy!”</p><p>  Connor moaned and gasped, his own android dick bouncing against his stomach. Hank took it into his hand and stroked it, causing Connor’s head to fall back. The android rode him faster and Hank knew if they kept this up, he’d bust soon.</p><p>  The human took a hold of Connor’s waist, halting his movements. Connor looked back at him, ready to protest but was cut off by being lifted up and thrown onto the arm of the couch, his ass facing Hank.</p><p>  Hank delivered a hard smack to his cheeks and Connor let out a small squeak of surprise. With much appreciation, Hank parted the globes and took a moment to stare at the pink and puckered hole. Two thick fingers inserted themselves into the hole and thrusted hard and fast a few times before removing themselves. He lined himself back up before shoving brutally back in with his horse cock and setting a pace that rocked the android with force.</p><p>  Connor clutched to the arm of the couch as his eyes crossed and tongue lolled out of his mouth in picture-perfect ahegao fashion. His blue flushed penis brushed against the fabric of the couch with every rock of Hank’s body. Practically every thrust nailed his bio-prostate in an ideal manner to bring him closer to completion. Judging by Hank’s growls and grunts increasing in volume as well as his elevating heart rate, he was close too.</p><p>  Connor began to rock himself back to meet Hank’s thrusts. One, two, three, four-</p><p>
  <strong>  <em><span class="u">ORGASM</span>      </em>!!</strong>
</p><p>  Connor wailed as his orgasm exploded in his lower stomach, causing every fiber of his being to tremble violently. Hank’s seed shot into him with the force of a water hose on the highest pressure. The human buried himself balls deep in the android as the final drops of semen leaked from his cock.</p><p>  Panting, Hank pulled out and let Connor up.</p><p>  That was the best fucking Hank has done in a long-ass time. He didn’t even care about the little droplets of jizz on his couch. Connor seemed to have came dry though. That lessens the mess they will have to clean up later. A few seconds of silence passed before Connor finally spoke up.</p><p>  “That was a very desirable activity. Wanna do it again?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i just wanted to write smut and the only way i know how is to make it crack. i wish i could write it seriously. i really do. please leave comments and follow me on twitter if u so please @moansindespair</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>